Paper Towns (Emison)
by hijademorfeo
Summary: Everyone gets a miracle,but my miracle was different. My miracle was this: out of all the houses in all the subdivisions in all of Pennsylvania, I ended up living next door to Alison Lauren Dilaurentis. (Based on John Greene's Brook)
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone This is my version of Paper Towns by John Green. It's a mini-fic of 10 chapters, I hope you enjoy it.

English is not my native language, so I really appreciate that if you find any grammatical error, please tell me.

* * *

The way I figure it, everyone gets a miracle. Like, I will probably never be struck by lightning, or win a olympic gold medal, or sing with Taylor Swift, or spontaneously combust. But if you consider all the unlikely things together, at least one of them will probably happen to each of us. I could have seen it rain meatballs (something Hanna would love). I could have stepped foot on The Moon. I could have been eaten by a my sister (I'm glad that I'm only child). I could have married the queen of Jordan or survived a Tsunami. But my miracle was different. My miracle was this: out of all the houses in all the subdivisions in all of Pennsylvania, I ended up living next door to Alison Lauren Dilaurentis.

Our subdivision, used to be a Air Force base where my dad worked until He was sent to Iraq. But then the USAF didn't need it anymore, so it returned the land to the citizens of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, who decided to build a massive subdivision.

My mom and Alison's parents ended up moving next door to one another just after the first houses were built. Alison and I were two.

So Alison and I were nine. Our parents were friends, so we would sometimes play together, swimming in the lake, biking past the forest , the hub of our subdivision.

I always got very nervous whenever I heard that Ali was about to show up, on account of how she was the most fantastically gorgeous creature that God had ever created. On the day in question, she wore white shorts and a Cyan T-shirt that featured a squirtle with sunglasses of silver glitter. It is difficult to explain how awesome I found this T-shirt at the time.

One day Alison Showed up early with her Pink bike. I asked my mom to permission to go on a ride with Ali. She wasn't very happy about the idea, but after all She let me go after I promised her that I would come back before the sun goes down.

We biked standing up with our arms locked as we leaned above the handlebars, It was our third bike race that week and for once Ali was gonna win. It was a hot day in August. The sky was clear, the sun shined and everything seemed perfect, at least until Ali suddenly stopped and I hit her and we ended up in the ground.

Unfortunately I ended up right arm Alison and I heard her screaming in pain. I got up quickly and helped her to stand up.

-Ali, are you okay?- I asked concern.

She smiled slightly and although she did not remove her left hand from her right elbow, she said she was fine, she was clearly lying but I didn't want to contradict her after I saw her face turned pale.

I looked behind me and a few meters from us, there was a boy, he must have the same age of Jason, the older Alison's brother. But there was something wrong with him…something I didn't know until Ali said those words.

-Emily- Alison said calmly- He's dead.

She smiled slightly and although she did not remove her left hand from her right elbow, she said she was fine, she was clearly lying but I didn't want to contradict her after I saw her face turned pale.

I looked behind me and a few meters from us, there was a boy, he must have the same age of Jason, the older Alison's brother. But there was something wrong with him…something I didn't understand until Ali said those words.

"Emily"- Alison said calmly- "He's dead".

My eyes focused on him, He was leaning against a tree trunk. His eyes were open and seemed like made of glass, His mouth was ajar and the corners of his lips, had dried blood.

I took two small steps backward and I fell over our bikes, But Alison did the oposite, she took a couple of steps forward, until she was too close to the corpse.

"Wegottagohome," I said.

"Don't be such a crybaby," She said. "He can't do anything to us, He's gone"

"Aliwegottagohome,"

"I thought you closed your eyes when you died," She said, ignoring my pleas

"Aliwegottagohomeandtell."

She took another step. She was close enough now to reach out and touch her body "What do you

think happened to him?" she asked. "Maybe it was drugs, suicide or something else."

"AliwegottagohomeandtellNOW."

"You're right, it's getting late and I don't wanna your mom get mad at us, I don't wanna lose you ." She said.

I didn't want to lose her either ,but as soon as We get home, We told my mom what was happened. After that day, Alison's parents sent her with her grandma in Georgia and I didn't see her until our first day in High School. But then, everything had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

First High School day would sound exciting ,most of all when you're Senior, but not for me. Since Alison was sent to Georgia, life became hopelessly boring...just like me.

I'm just a normal girl from a little town in Pennsylvania, the most exciting thing that could have ever happened to me, was when I came out of the closet and I say ''could have ever happened'' because apparently my parents knew my sexual orientation before I figured it out.

After Alison's departure, I made new friends who come down to my neighbor, Aria Montgomery the captain of the lacrosse team, Spencer Hastings and the funniest person I've ever met, Hanna Marin. But They never filled the empty place Alison left inside of me.

Whatever...

The longest day of my life began early. I woke up two hours before before the alarm went off , I took too long in the shower, and ended up having to enjoy my breakfast by my own on the porch, because I didn't want to wake up my mom and start a beautiful day with a fight.

I usually got a ride to school with my best friend, Aria Montgomery, because my car was more dead than my social life. (My social life was reduced to my two best friends and swim team, of which I was the captain)

When I was on my porch finishing my breakfast , I turned my head and I saw that gorgeous creature just 5 meters away from me. She was even more beautiful if that was possible. For a couple of seconds her eyes and mine found each other and a beautiful smile decorated her perfect face.

She gently touched the lower part of her nose and then She laughed. Then I realized I should have spotted my nose with my coffee, but I could not care less, I've missed her laugh too much.

I tried to move, but my body was paralyzed like if I weighed a thousand tons and it didn't move until she was gone.

That wasn't the last time I saw her, when I came to school after Aria picked me up in my place. Spencer, told us about how a new girl has become in the new Queen B just 3 minutes after She came out of Principal's office.

Aria and I were so surprised, but I felt how my heart broke when Spencer said the full name of our new Queen. 'Alison Lauren Dilaurentis'

After that day I saw her everyday for months until 27th March when the destiny surprised me with the most amazing and weird adventure of my life.

I went Home late. That day I had practice for two more hours because in the winter junior state championship, We get the 2th position and our possibilities to participate in the national spring junior championship depends on our next state competition.

I ate spaghetti as an early dinner, because I was so hungry and my mom had night shift at the police station where she worked. I cleaned the dishes and I went to my room, I was tired but my English assignment was waiting for me. Great expectations...of all books that had English literature, all books that Dickens had written, I got the one who I really did not want to .

I didn't hate it, it's just that every time I read it, I remember that day in the library of Elementary school. I remember Alison's laugh, how her hair curls fell over her shoulders and She put them behind her ear in the most adorable way. I remember her sweet voice, reading one paragraph to me, as... if She wanted to say those words to me.

I opened the book and began to read what was left, and 50 pages later my work was done. I opened I-Message and started talking to Spencer, who had just received an invitation to the prom from Toby Cavanaugh

'Great, I'm the only one without a partner' I complained

I was happy for her, but for once, I wish that someone wanted to take me to the dance.

Then I heard how I opened the window and she went ... well, you know what I mean. It's been 8 years since she did not do something, and if I am completely honest, I did not expect to do it again.

I turn around , and Alison's blue eyes were staring back at me. Her eyes were all I could see at first, but as my vision adjusted, I realized she was wearing black mask as DC superheroine/supervillainess black cat and black hoodie.

"Are you having cybersex?" she asked.

"I'm ..IM'ing with Spencer Hastings."

"That doesn't answer my question, my little perv."

I laughed awkwardly, then walked over and knelt by the window, my face inches from hers. I couldn't imagine why she was here, in my window, like this. I mean, If We were 8 years before I Would understand, but We weren't friends anymore.

She never answered my letters, She just moved to Georgia and forgot me along the way... Sometimes I wanted to do the same, forget about her and all We live together . I signed my statement with that kiss I gave her in the library.


	3. Chapter 3

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked.

"I need your car," she explained.

"I don't have a car," I said.

Well, That's not actually the truth, but even if I wanted to loan her my car, It doesn't work for an unknown reason.

"I saw your Deville in the garage"

"It's dead and by the way You have your own car," I pointed out.

She sighed. "Right, but the thing is that Jason have taken the keys of my baby -a yellow Chevrolet Camaro RSZ28- because He does not have his new car until the next Monday. So like I said, I need a car. Also, I need you to drive it, because I have to do eleven things tonight, and at least five of them involve a getaway woman."

She smiled at me and I started to doubt, She came to my house in the middle of the night, like we were the greatest friends that we used to be.

"Any felonies?" I asked.

"Hmm," said Alison. "Remind me if breaking and entering is a felony."

"No," I answered firmly.

" I won't help. Can't you enlist some of your underlings to drive you around?" Cece, Courtney or Mona use to follow her like puppies.

"They're part of the problem, actually," Ali said.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"There are eleven problems," She said somewhat impatiently.

"No felonies," I said.

"I swear to God that you will not be asked to commit a felony."

I tried to deny her request, but then I realized that this night would be the last night we will spend together.

"Okay, but I want to know were we are going"

She smiled and grabbed hold of my shirt, whispered, "I see you in the garage" in my ear, and then climbed out the window.

She smiled and grabbed hold of my shirt, whispered, "I see you in the garage, your baby need a taper " in my ear, and then climbed out the window.

I took the keys of my old Cadillac Denville V8 from the bottom drawer of my desk and I went to downstairs.

When I came to the Garage I saw Alison in the passenger seat, smiling proudly.

It took me more than one minute to realize that the sound that filled the room was the engine of my car.

"How?" I ask her.

"It wasn't dead" She said "It just need someone who know how put everything in its place"

"I didn't know, you can to fix cars "

"There are a lot of things people don't know " She said "Even you"

I didn't get the double meaning of her words. What does it mean?

"I've got school tomorrow," I told her.

"Yeah, I know," Margo answered. "There's school tomorrow and the day after that, and thinking about that too long could make a girl bonkers. So, yeah. It's a school night. That's why we've got to get going, because we've got to be back by morning."

"I don't know."

"Em," she said. "Emmy. Darling. How long have we been dear friends?"

"We're not friends. We're neighbors."

"Oh, Christ, Em. Am I not nice to you? Do I not order my various and sundry minions to be kind to you at school?"

"Uh-huh," I answered dubiously, although in point of fact I'd always figured it was Margo who had stopped Noel Kahn and his ilk from screwing with us.

She blinked.

"Em," she said, "We have to go"

We ran along the side of my house and We start that crazy night. There was an uncomfortable silence between us for almost 10 minutes, before Alison started talking.

"The thing is they don't even really care; they just need me to be part of the "perfect family" that everybody see. But the truth is that i'm sick of being part of this farce."- She said with broken voice

I always knew Alison's family her family gave much importance to what others thought but I never thought that affected her that much.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Well, first we're going to Rosewood Central. Because for reasons I'll explain later, I need you to go grocery shopping for me. And then to Wal-Mart."

"What, we're just gonna go on a grand tour of every commercial establishment in Rosewood?" I asked.

"No, But I need some stuff before the night turns funny" I pulled into the Rosewood Central then, the parking was completely empty except for a few cars which should belong to mall employees

"How much money do you have on you right now?"

I looked in the pockets of my jacket and my trousers.

"20 bucks,30 cents, a pack of gum and a clip" I answered. She took the pack of gum and pulled out of her pocket several hundred-dollar bills. "Fortunately, the good Lord has provided," she said.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"My grandma loves my adventures" "So every time you go to Georgia She pay you for telling her what you have done?" I asked very surprised.

I only have seen Alison's grandma once, and I can say that Alison is the youngest, craziest and most beautiful version of his grandmother

"Basically," she said, "Keep your eyes open Em, This is gonna be the best night of our lives."

* * *

Thanks for the comments, I really appreciate them. I hope you like this one.


End file.
